The War of Hyrule
by luffymaster720
Summary: This is a prologue to Ocarina of Time. It's about the war that occured before Link's birth and his parents stuggle to keep him alive.


Prologue

It was an age of turmoil. The triforce had been unsealed. A counsel of kings and sages gathered to decide its fate. The Hyrulans, Gorons, and Shiekahs all decided upon re- sealing the triforce. The Zoras and Gerudo Thieves on the other hand, voted upon harnessing the triforce's power. There disagreement brought forth a war that raged over five years. Over time, the Zoras realized the treachery of the Gerudo Thieves, and summoned the Hyrulans to a meeting in Zora's Domain.

A hyrulan solder named Theodus is called upon to escort the King of Hyrule to Zoras Domain. This is where our story starts...

Chapter One

A large horse slowly galloped up Hyrule field. It's rider was the King of Hyrule, and the behind him, was Theodus. The mid-sized Goron behind Theodus was Darunia, the prince of Death Valley.

Theodus and Darunia were best friends. "Sworn Brothers" as Darunia liked to say. They had fought together since the beginning of the war and when Theodus was offered the job of escorting the King, there was no stopping Darunia from coming.

The King had been silent the whole trip so it surprised Theodus when he asked, "Theodus, do you have anyone waiting for you at home?"

"Oh, yes sir" Theodus responded, "A wife and a baby on the way".

"That nice"

The King smiled. It had been a long time since anyone had seen him happy.

"And you Darunia?"

Darunia grunted. Darunia never got along with his father. His father thought he'd never become a good ruler. He told him he did more good fighting in the war.

The King was silent once more. The two knew he must have been thinking. Hard. They would too if there kingdom was at the brink of destruction.

It took another hour to get to Zoras River. When they got there they stopped to refill canteens. They decided to rest and the King took a nap. As they awaited his awake, a fleet of ten moblins charged in on horseback. They were not noticed until there horse was bombarded with arrows. They reacted quickly. Darunia shot his hook shot, which pierced the throat of the offender. It recoiled, sending the pig's head behind him.

By this time Thoedus had already pierced the stomachs of two. The King, was now hiding behind the nearest bolder. War hammer at hand, Darunia blasted threw another enemy. Theodus equipped his bow and shot it between the eyes of the next one. This sent the beast's horse hurtling into another. The now horseless moblin charged madly at Theodus. He swiftly drew his sword and stabbed the pig head-on.

There was four left. Darunia wanted to end it quickly. He grabbed a bomb from his pouch. Smiled, and hurled it into the crowd. It exploded, sending the beasts into the air.

"Good work" chucked Theodus. "Your Highness lets go."

The King sighed. Stood up, and followed the two.

The three followed the river for just under an hour. They climbed a tall grassy slope and followed a series of platforms to a small waterfall.

Darunia took a small drum from his side pouch. Softly, he began to beat on it. The melody was short and high pitched; yet somehow, it seemed to have a soothing nature to it. The flow of water stopped, reveling a small opening.

The cave was massive. A large pond stood in the middle, and a sloped path was to the right. The pond dwelling Zoras stared at the visitors. Not one spoke.

It was several minuets later when a tall, stalky Zora finally erupted from the pond, placing a hand on the King's shoulder.

"Welcome Your Highness" he said, "King Zora has been waiting for you."

The group followed the Zora up the sloped path to a tiny courtroom. King Zora sat atop the tall throne, feasting on a turkey leg.

"Your late" he said.

Well, there's my first chapter. This story has been dwelling in my mind for the longest time and I'm having tons of fun writing it! I'll try to update every week but I can't guarantee it. (School has been kind of hectic!) Thanks for reading my story and I hope you continue to.

Thanks,

Luffymaster720


End file.
